


a way to cope

by Zoadgo



Series: Smutember 2017 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation, hints of raven/echo/bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: For Smutember Day 2 : Masturbation





	a way to cope

Echo hates being in space. If she didn’t hate looking weak even more, she would spend all day curled up in her bunk, trying to ignore her situation. Terrible food, tedious work, no forests or rivers, no fresh air… It all wears on her in ways she hadn’t been prepared for.

But she could handle all that. Echo is stronger than most people could possibly know, and she’s no stranger to rationing and unfamiliar environments. Working as a spy and assassin meant that she frequently was away from home, and that she had to starve sometimes, when she couldn’t risk being found. If it was just rationing and being stuck in a space station, Echo might be fine.

The thing that really gets to Echo, making her want to tear her hair out and lay down in deep depression simultaneously, is something she hadn’t even thought about. Back on Earth, she had been a respected warrior among the Azgeda. Even when in enemy lands, she was still an attractive and powerful woman. She had her choice of partners, could pick whatever struck her fancy, and then part ways as soon as they were done.

Here, though? Trapped in a space station with only a few other people, who all seem to have paired off? Echo finds herself doing without sex, and fuck does she ever miss it.

She had debated approaching one of the couples, earlier on. It didn’t really matter to her who, it would just be sex, but she couldn’t be certain that they would know that. Skaikru’s traditions are foreign to her, and they seem to value sex an absurd amount. So, much as she would have enjoyed a quick tumble with Harper and Monty, Echo had kept to herself.

Her only outlet, other than her own hands, was to train. Sometimes Bellamy or Emori would spar with her, but when she wakes up so incredibly horny like she did this morning, Echo just wants to be alone to hit things. A lot. And very hard. She huffs in annoyance at her own biology as she stalks through the metal hallways to their improvised training room.

Echo is so caught up in her own turbulent thoughts and sexually frustrated self-pity that she doesn’t hear the sounds coming from the training room until she opens the door to see Raven straddling Bellamy, her lips pressed to his, his hands gripping her hips. It takes a long moment for Echo’s brain to catch up to the situation, and when it does it certainly doesn’t help her current predicament. The pair is wearing clothes, but if Echo hadn’t walked in, it seems that wouldn’t have lasted much longer.

“Shit,” Echo groans, frowning and closing her eyes. She does not need this mental image, doesn’t need to know exactly how good Bellamy looks on his back, or how insanely attractive Raven is when she’s on top.

“Fuck.” Raven exclaims, looking up at Echo, Bellamy’s gaze following. They both look highly embarrassed when Echo opens her eyes, and damn, couldn’t they be a little more considerate? Don’t they know she’s practically dying, and here they are, looking at her all flustered and blushing. She could show them a few tricks that would make them really blush, she’s sure…

Echo shakes her head and turns her back on them. No, it’s not her place to intrude, she’s lucky enough the others tolerate her, she shouldn’t push her lucky. Even though they did choose to fool around in a public space, and that is tantamount to an invitation in most kru…

“Echo, it’s-” Raven starts some form of explanation, but Echo cuts her off.

“It’s fine.” Echo briskly walks from the room, leaving them to their enjoyment.

Echo’s path retraces the one she had just been taking, carrying her swiftly back to her room. No use trying to get work done on the station, not when she’s uncomfortably aroused and now has the image of Raven and Bellamy together burned into her mind.

As soon as Echo shuts the door of her room behind herself, she unfastens her pants and slides them down to her knees. Her breath jumps in her throat as she sits on the cold metal floor, a sharp contrast to the heat of her arousal. What she wouldn’t give to be in a field, or on a soft bed of furs, somewhere she could lounge in comfort.

Echo chases away any thoughts of that by dragging two fingers through her folds, bringing her mind solidly back to the present. Her head falls back against the door as she repeats the action reveling in how soft and wet she is. It’s a shame she doesn’t have a partner, Echo muses as she briefly dips her fingers into herself, she would be so ready for them at a moment’s notice these days.

Echo lets her eyes drift shut as she plays with herself, and Raven comes into her mind’s eye, powerful and strong, leaning over Bellamy to kiss him fiercely. In a heartbeat, Echo can imagine that it’s her Raven is kissing. Echo bites back a moan and applies pressure to her clit, trying to imagine how Raven would fuck. Would she be gentle, like the worst of Echo’s past lovers?

Echo brings her free hand to her mouth and licks a few of her fingers as she thinks about it. No, she can’t imagine Raven would be the timid sort. Everything she knows of the beautiful mechanic says otherwise. Echo drops her saliva slicked hand to her cunt as she pictures Raven pushing her to the ground and climbing on top of her. Maybe she would pretend to fight back, but honestly Echo would love to have Raven control her like that. What she wouldn’t do just to be able to chase a taste of her lips, to be able to feel her soft skin for a few moments…

Echo sinks her fingers into herself and clenches around them, groaning slightly as she presses on her clit with her other hand. She would be more than happy to show Raven how to get her off, how she likes to be finger fucked while she’s being eaten out. Echo crooks her fingers inside herself and imagines showing Raven what she likes by performing it all on her. She would sink between Raven’s thighs and fuck her hard and fast, just like she’s fucking herself right now.

“Shit,” Echo breathes the word quietly, the heat of her arousal an almost unbearable fire.

Echo bites her lip against a moan as she rubs her clit with more urgency, bearing down on her fingers to draw the most sensation out of the firm thrusting. She’s never been one for drawing out her orgasms, or for any sort of teasing. It’s like fighting for her, quick, rough, and sweaty. Echo arches her back and grinds down into her hands, digging her fingers deeper inside herself. She wonders how quickly she could get Raven off, how many times Raven would be able to get her off.

Echo has to use every ounce of her self control not to cry out when her climax crests through her. She’s always hated being quiet, but it’s a necessity sometimes. It’s an instant relief, a wave of unadulterated bliss, but as soon as it fades Echo is left just as horny as before, with her fingers still buried within her. She just wishes she could be with one of the others, just for a night, to satisfy the part of her that wants to kiss someone else, devour them with her mouth and drive them to new heights of pleasure as they do the same to her. Echo brushes her fingers over her now annoyingly sensitive clit with a sigh. This will just have to do, maybe if she gets off a few more times she’ll be able to focus.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a gentle knock on her door, and Echo sucks in a sharp breath in surprise.

“Echo?” Raven’s voice calls through the metal, and Echo still her movement towards another orgasm. How long has Raven been out there? Echo was quiet-ish, sure, but the door on the ship aren’t exactly soundproof.

“Yes?” Echo tries not to sound out of breath and mostly succeeds.

“About earlier-”

“I said it was fine, don’t worry about it.” Echo cuts her off, slightly annoyed at being interrupted and mostly frustrated at being reminded that she’s the only one on this ship not having sex.

“Would you stop interrupting me?” Raven snaps right back at her, before sighing sharply, “I was going to say, you didn’t have to leave, you know.”

“I didn’t want to intrude.” It’s the most polite way Echo can think of to say ‘if I hadn’t left I would have made a fool of myself trying to fuck one or both of you.’

“It wouldn’t have been intruding. You could have… joined in.” Raven leaves the invitation - and that definitely was an invitation - hanging in the air. Echo sits in stunned silence for a moment.

“Oh.”

“Think about it.” Raven says through the door, before Echo hears her walks away.

Oh, she would definitely be thinking about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying much on my smutember works, but feel free to find me on [tumblr!](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com)


End file.
